La Primera Vez
by Pyro Blood
Summary: El primer combate formal de Dilandau.


Dilandau embistió de frente al soldado frente a el. Sonó el ruido metálico de las espadas al chocar entre ellas. El hombre sudaba y sentía como temblaban levemente sus rodillas. Agarró más fuerte la empuñadura de la espada. No podía dejar que un niño lo derrotara.  
  
Dilandau se separó de un salto. Estaba fastidiado. Su oponente no hacía nada más que acobardarse como una maldita rata. Solo se defendía. ¿Acaso se creía capaz de quitarle la diversión implícita al combate de la que siempre disfrutaba Dilandau? No lo creo...  
  
-Maldición idiota, muere o ataca de una vez!!!!  
  
Un joven y aún inexperto Dilandau de apenas 12 años se lanzó de nuevo al soldado, que se quedó paralizado al ver la fuerza con la que Dilandau lo empujó. Dando hábilmente una vuelta sobre si mismo, Dilandau logró esquivar las defensas de aquel desafortunado y encajó lateralmente su espada en la espalda.  
  
*************************************  
  
Poco tiempo después, entraron a ver el resultado del "pequeño combate" un hechicero, Jajuka y el entrenador personal de Dilandau.  
  
-¿Realmente esperas que este muchacho pueda ganarle a un soldado con varios años de entrenamiento? Preguntó en tono de burla el entrenador al hechicero.  
  
-No confías en las habilidades del chico al parecer.  
  
-No cambies el sentido de mis palabras. El chico es nato con el uso de la espada, pero es demasiado esperar que gane su primer combate con espadas verdaderas a un soldado que lleva años manejando ese tipo de enfrentamientos.  
  
Justo en ese momento abrieron el portón de la sala en la que habían estado los dos combatientes. Las reacciones de los recién llegados no pudieron ser más distintas. Mientras que el entrenador recorría con la mirada, un tanto incrédula y muy aterrorizada la sala, y el hechicero solo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, Jajuka saltó hacia el centro del cuarto, salpicado de sangre hasta las paredes, donde inclusive el niño había utilizado la sangre como pintura, y había dibujado unas figuras, que a pesar de tener el simpático trazo característico de los niños, mostraba la siniestra figura de varios hombres decapitados o ahorcados.  
  
Dilandau estaba sentado plácidamente en medio de un charco de sangre al lado de una masa informe de carne, que nadie hubiera imaginado haber sido poco antes un hombre.  
  
-No Dilandau! ¿Porqué hiciste eso? Sólo debías de tratar de vencerlo!  
  
El entrenador no soportó más la tétrica visión y se fue vomitando y dando tumbos hacia una esquina.  
  
Jajuka estaba arrodillado al lado de Dilandau, zarandeándolo por los hombros. -No debes de matar solo porque sí, solo debes de matar en defensa propia o cuando te sea ordenado, esto es... esto es... una maldita porquería!  
  
El hechicero avanzó impasiblemente por el cuarto hacia donde estaban ambos personajes y tomó de la mano a Dilandau, cuya cara había cambiado de satisfacción y orgullo a una de confusión.  
  
-Ven Dilandau, dijo el hechicero extendiendo la mano hacia el niño.  
  
Este tomó su mano y lo siguió obedientemente por los pasillos de la fortaleza.  
  
-Sabes Dilandau? Hiciste un combate excelente el día de hoy.  
  
-Pero Jajuka dijo que....  
  
-Digamos que Jajuka no esperaba...que la pelea se resolviera de esa manera. Mostraste un manejo singularmente bueno de tu arma, así que te llevaré con mi superior para reportarte.  
  
Llegaron frente a un laboratorio, en cuyo interior se encontraba un silencioso Folken trabajando sobre unos manuscritos.  
  
Entraron y rápidamente el hechicero explicó a Folken lo que había pasado, hizo una reverencia y se fue.  
  
Dilandau se quedó parado cerca de la entrada sin saber que hacer. El cuarto no le gustaba para nada, oscuro y con olor a viejo y polvo en el ambiente. Suspiró, y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para irse cuando Folken le habló.  
  
-Entonces es cierto.  
  
-Es cierto que?  
  
-Que eres realmente bueno para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.  
  
Dilandau entrecerró los ojos. No le gustaban los comentarios estúpidos o fuera de lugar. Era obvio que el era bueno cuerpo a cuerpo, si no, de que diablos servirían sus 5 horas diarias de práctica con la espada? Y las clases de teoría de la defensa en la esgrima? Y su práctica para lograr mas musculatura?  
  
-Bien hecho, sin embargo Dilandau, nosotros necesitamos un guerrero, no un carnicero. No hemos invertido tanto tiempo en ti como para que a la primera oportunidad te muestres como lo haría un perro hambriento. Antes que nada eres un hombre, un guerrero, y los guerreros deben de tener cierta ética para pelear, de otro modo, lejos de ganar respeto, ganan el aborrecimiento de las personas, incluyendo a sus superiores. Está claro?  
  
Dilandau lo miró con rabia. Ese hombre acababa de decirle que su esfuerzo había sido en vano, y que en lugar de admirarlo o reconocerlo lo despreciaba! Y encima de eso se había atrevido a compararlo con un perro!  
  
-Quieres ver como pelea en realidad este "perro" Folken? Vamos a arreglarlo y entonces me puedes demostrar tu maldita ética de guerrero.  
  
Folken sonrió y lo miró de reojo.  
  
-Tienes coraje Dilandau, pero ese coraje hay que saberlo emplear, de lo contrario provocarás únicamente que te maten en una batalla de verdad. Dices que quieres ser el mejor guerrero?  
  
-Si. Dijo de mala gana Dilandau.  
  
-Entonces quiero que me acompañes. Veremos entonces que aprendes de observar.  
  
Llegaron a un cuarto con una pared de cristal, y unos controles en la parte de enfrente.  
  
Antes de que Dilandau pudiera preguntar que diablos hacían en un lugar tan pequeño y oscuro, Folken apretó un interruptor, y ante ellos quedó iluminada una estancia gigante.  
  
-No nos pueden ver en este cuarto, pero nosotros seremos testigos de cada uno de sus movimientos.  
  
Dilandau asintió, con los ojos grandes y fijos en el enorme cuarto. En ese momento entraron a la sala 2 personas. En realidad solo uno era una persona, y de un aspecto no muy agradable, ya que tenía toda la pinta de una sabandija. Su oponente era un enorme hombre-perro, como Jajuka, a diferencia que este realmente era una bestia, de enorme tamaño y chorreantes fauces.  
  
-Quiero que pongas atención Dilandau.  
  
Empezaron a pelear. El hombre se servía de cuchillos y una cadena, en lo que la bestia se servía únicamente de sus garras y dientes. Después de una batalla sumamente sangrienta en la que el hombre resultó vencedor al haber ahogado al perro con la cadena, Folken miró a Dilandau.  
  
-¿Porqué crees que haya ganado ese hombre, si el perro era más grande, fuerte y rápido?  
  
-Porque el hombre tenía armas?  
  
-Exacto. Pero ahora fíjate en el siguiente combate.  
  
Cuando Dilandau miró la pista de nuevo, el hombre anterior había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba otro rufián, armado con una red y un largo y delgado puñal, y enfrente de él había un hombre que parecía una mole de músculos armado únicamente con una cimitarra.  
  
-Este es un combate entre un mercenario y un vulgar asesino que pudimos capturar.  
  
La pelea comenzó. Esta vez fue un poco más larga, ya que los dos concursantes tenían, al parecer, velocidad y destreza. De pronto, el hombre de la cimitarra comenzó a pelear con más fuerza y, a pesar de su tamaño, con mayor velocidad que el otro. La batalla pronto llegó a su fin cuando el rufián fue degollado por el hombre de la cimitarra.  
  
-¿Puedes decirme cual es la diferencia esta vez?  
  
-Los dos tenían armas, y los dos eran rápidos y fuertes...pero el hombre que ganó sabía usar mejor su espada.  
  
-Técnica Dilandau. Es una de las cosas más importantes. Ahora, únicamente como favor especial, verás a uno de los veteranos del ejército de Zaibach, contra uno de estos mercenarios.  
  
Entraron a la arena, dos hombres, grandes y musculosos, aunque el mercenario se veía más joven que el soldado de Zaibach. Pronto comenzaron a pelear, siendo el resultado muy difícil de ver ya que ambos eran hábiles con sus espadas, y no había por quien decidirse en cuanto a fuerza y velocidad. En un giro inesperado del combate, el soldado de Zaibach cayó al suelo, pero en cuanto se acercó altaneramente el mercenario, el soldado agarró un puñado de arena y lo lanzó a los ojos de su contrario. El mercenario, cuando quedó parcialmente ciego, se puso a dar golpes al aire como loco. El soldado rodó silenciosamente y después le dio la vuelta sigilosamente. El mercenario sintió sus pisadas detrás de él, y dio rápidamente la vuelta con la espada. El soldado lo vió y lo esquivo, aunque fue herido en un hombro. El soldado empuñó su espada y de un solo golpe lo partió a la mitad. Folken miró a Dilandau, esta vez con una sonrisa, o por lo menos parecía, debido al reflejo de la luz.  
  
-Esta vez los dos tenían técnica, y tenían la misma fuerza. No sé Folken. ¿Acaso era que el viejo tuvo suerte?  
  
-No Dilandau. El soldado fue más inteligente, y lejos de llevarse por la furia y la emoción del combate, calculó cada uno de sus movimientos. Se podría decir que ganó el más inteligente.  
  
A Dilandau se le quedaron grabadas las palabras de Folken, aunque siempre siguió pensando que el mercenario hubiera ganado de no haber cometido la estupidez de atacar sin ver. 


End file.
